Someone To Talk To
by Yet-Another-Weasley
Summary: One shot GregSara fic. For a while now, Sara hasn’t been doing the greatest. Greg, now more mature than his former lab rat self, brightens her darkened mood.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, nor do I make any profit from writing any of my fics.

Title: Someone To Talk To

Summary: One shot Greg/Sara fic. For a while now, Sara hasn't been doing the greatest. Greg, now more mature than his former lab rat self, brightens her darkened mood.

A/N Yeah, I don't know. I need something happy to write about. No, I'm not particularly a Greg/Sara shipper, more like a GSR shipper, but I like the whole Greg/Sara friendship thing. Now sure if this short fic is going to be Greg/Sara friendship or Greg/Sara relationship. I guess I'll find out as a write it. P

-

There she sat, nearly falling asleep at the computer, waiting for AFIS to spit her out a match to the prints she found at the latest crime scene. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but she looked at the desk she was leaning on and noticed about ten empty packets of sugar and five coffee stirrers. Yawning, she pulled the clip out of her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. She shuffled her arms around, trying to find a comfortable position, but failing miserably. This case was bothering her, as was all that had been going on lately. She wondered why lately the cases were hitting her harder ever since the team split. Perhaps it was just that; so much had been going on lately and half of it was her own fault.

Just a week ago she had blown up at Catherine in front of half the lab and then told Ecklie that he didn't deserve to have been placed in the position he was. That little stunt had landed her with a week's suspension without pay and had also lead her to spilling half her life to the last person she'd want to; Grissom. Even after talking to Grissom, she didn't feel any better. Getting all of that off her chest only proved to make things worse; now she had Grissom to feel sorry for her, but at least she could trust him not to tell anyone what she had told him.

Coming back from that, there was still the reminder of everything that had changed. She now longer got to work with Warrick or Nicky and instead, had to see Sophia, the woman from the dayshift that was moved to the graveyard shift because of Ecklie splitting up the team. Maybe it was just her, but everyone except her, well Greg and Grissom, seemed to fit in with Sophia and actually enjoy her company. Sure, Sophia was a great CSI, comparable to Grissom even, and she was a great teacher; Greg seemed to be learning a lot from her, but she came into their shift and seemed to fit in so easily. Why was it that Sophia came in and seemed to fit in with the rest of the team, but it took her years to build the relationships she had with her colleagues now? Sophia came in and became the new interest, the new female, while Sara was pushed aside and not noticed anymore. And then Sophia had asked her for respect. How could a woman of her intelligence be so blind to the affects she was having on other people around her? How could Sara give her the respect she had asked for?

Now she was drifting off to sleep and she folded up her arms and leaned her head down on the table the computer sat on. A little while later, she woke up to someone tapping her on and should and whispering her name.

"Sara," the voice said, "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up slowly. The computer screen in front of her was still going through the prints in the database, in search of a match for the prints she had put on there. She also noticed that her coffee cup and empty sugar packets and coffee stirrers were gone. Apparently someone had thrown them away. And now that she was more awake, she noticed who had woken her up; Greg.

She turned to him and said, "Greg? What time is it?"

"Shift's been over for at least two and a half hours. You've been sitting here waiting for a match for at least five, that's including the three hours you've been asleep. You need sleep, you should go home."

"It's okay. I just slept for three hours. I'll be fine; I need to wait for a match to come up."

"Sara. Come on, I'll drive you home."

"If I've been sitting here for five hours, how much longer will it be until there's a match? I don't need to go home."

"Well, look, if you don't need to go home, will you at least come and get something to eat with me. I'll come back afterwards and see if anything came up."

Reluctantly, she gave in, "Alright. I guess I am hungry. I've been on the coffee diet for the past few days."

He smiled and they went out to his car. He drove them to a diner a little ways off the strip. He ordered them both something to drink and eat before he looked back at her and asked how she was.

"I'm okay."

"You don't seem 'okay.'" He said, "Does any of this have to do with what happened between you and Ecklie?"

"No, well, yeah, maybe. God, I don't know anymore. Everything just kind of went downhill when Ecklie decided to split the team up. And now Catherine and me aren't on good terms and I haven't talked to Warrick or Nicky lately. And Sophia seems to be getting along great with you and Grissom. I've been shoved off to the side ever since the team split."

"Aw, come on. Don't say that. You haven't been shoved off to the side. Don't ever think you've lost our attention and care. You've been a great help, helping me adjust to working in the field and everything. You're a great person."

"You didn't see how I acted the other week with Cath. That shows what a great person I am doesn't it?"

"Hey, nobody's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes; you just weren't having a great day. It could have happened to anybody."

"Yeah, but why do things like that always happen to _me_?"

He lifted her face up to his, "Cheer up. This like this don't always happen to just you. I've definitely had my share of crappy days and I've pulled through. When I used to be the lab rat, all of you guys would bug me and mock me and Grissom would get me yelled at because he would make me do his stuff first. Hell, I thought it would always be like that, but I was wrong and now I'm doing much better."

"I never even thought of that. Well, gee that just shows what a more horrible person I am, treating you like I did when you weren't part of the team."

He noticed that they were finished their drinks and food mostly and he placed some money on the table and got up, taking her hand and pulling her with him. "Let's go outside."

They went and stood outside in the cool air. "You aren't a horrible person, you're a beautiful person and you're awesome." He turned her face towards his and kissed her gently on the lips. "Come on, I'll take you home."

-

The end.

Hope you liked it. I haven't seen many Greg/Sara fics lately and decided to try it myself, since I think Sara should get a happy ending and since Greg has been the one person to be her friend lately… Yeah. I have another fic I'm going to post soon. Not sure how that's going to turn out, either Greg/Sara friendship and GSR or Greg/Sara relationship and Grissom/Sara friendship. Something like that, but it should be good.


End file.
